


Ballet moves in C sharp minor

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: In which Nat is trying to teach bucky some ballet moves, but he's too distracted watching her dance.





	Ballet moves in C sharp minor

**Author's Note:**

> some short buckynat fluff. 
> 
> prompt idea by @arkhamsjason on twt.

‘Watzes, Op.64: II. Tempo giusto in C sharp minor’ started playing filling the quiet, dimly lit studio with beautiful melodies that penetrated Natasha’s thick skin with ease, helping her relax. She let the harmonies over take her as she moved with the highs and lows of the musical piece. Advancing from _Croise devant_ to _A la quatrieme devant, _and elegantly working up to a _pirouette. _Nat was focused that she hadn’t noticed bucky watching her by the door, well watching was an understatement, bucky was in awe of how beautiful Natasha looked with her hair in a bun, loose strands slowly hugging the sides of her face as she danced. It was almost like he was under a spell.

He silently sat down, and leaned his back against the wall still bewitched by her artistry and delicacy. By then Nat had noticed Bucky, she stopped dancing and stared walking towards him. “How long have you been spying on me James?” she asks playfully wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek softly. “I don’t know, lost track of time watching you” He mumbled.

“Let me teach you some moves, please” She smiled at him, “What? No. Natalia I’d look ridiculous.” He exclaimed, “actually I’ve always pictured you looking like your usual handsome self” Nat replied taking his hands into hers and pulling him towards the middle of the dance floor. 

“Nat, you know I can’t perform your moves as good as you.” Bucky said, “It’s okay James, this is just for fun. Come on, watch and follow” She replayed the song and smiled at him, then started dancing along with the song. She closed her eyes and let the flow of the instruments take her, she twirled and leaped landing gracefully, but James was just standing there completely love struck watching her dance. He fully forgot to actually follow her lead, and was now trying as hard as he can to memorise everything about her, how the soft light bounces off of her skin, the hues of orange hug her figure, how her skirt softly runs across the top of her thighs, how her arms move with allure, how her hair was now fully out of the bun and bouncing off of her shoulders.

He loved everything about her, he loved how kind she was, how caring she was, how even though she doesn’t show it she has the softest heart. She taught him how to love, she showed him that it’s okay to be vulnerable, she made sure he knew she loved him for him, and his past crimes would never change that. James didn’t know what he did to deserve her or if he even did, but he was sure that he’d do everything in his power to make sure she always knew just how much he loved her. By then the music had stopped, and Nat realised that James hadn’t followed her steps, but that he was starring at her. She moved closer to him and caressed his face gently, “everything okay?” she asked him quietly. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly, “yes. Everything’s more than fine honey” She smiled back him and hugged him in a warm embrace. For the first time in a long time, they were both more than fine, they were happy.


End file.
